sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Gaga discography
American singer Lady Gaga has released five studio albums, one film soundtrack, three compilation albums, three video albums, four EPs, thirty-one singles (including two as a featured artist), and nine promotional singles. Gaga made her debut in August 2008 with the studio album The Fame, which peaked at number two in the United States, where it was subsequently certified triple Platinum, while topping the charts in Austria, Canada, Germany, Switzerland, and the United Kingdom. Its first two singles, "Just Dance" and "Poker Face", were both successful worldwide, reaching number one in Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom, and the United States. The album spawned three more singles: "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", "LoveGame" and "Paparazzi". The latter reached the top ten in many countries worldwide, and number one in Germany. Gaga later released The Fame Monster in November 2009, as a deluxe edition or reissue of The Fame, which was ultimately released also as a standalone EP. |title=Lady Gaga | Biography|last=Birchmeier|first=Jason|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=September 3, 2010}} It reached number one in Australia, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom, as well as number five in the United States, where it was certified Platinum. Its lead single, "Bad Romance", became an international hit and reached number one in twelve countries while peaking at number two in the United States. Subsequent singles, "Telephone" and "Alejandro", were top ten hits in many countries. By April 2012, combined sales of The Fame and The Fame Monster had reached over 15 million copies worldwide. Consisting of various remixes of songs from both The Fame and The Fame Monster, Gaga's first compilation album The Remix was released in 2010. It peaked at number six in the United States while reaching the top five in Canada and the United Kingdom. The remix album has sold 500,000 copies worldwide, therefore making it one of the best-selling remix albums of all time. The singer's second studio album, Born This Way, was released in May 2011 and reached the number-one spot in the United States along with twenty other countries. The album's eponymous lead single, "Born This Way", was an international success, peaking at number one in nineteen countries including the United States, where it became her third number-one single. The other singles from the album were "Judas", "The Edge of Glory", "You and I", and "Marry the Night". Gaga's third studio album, Artpop, was released in November 2013 and includes the singles "Applause" and "Do What U Want". In September 2014, Gaga and Tony Bennett released the collaborative album Cheek to Cheek, which debuted at number one in the US, becoming Lady Gaga's third consecutive number one album. Her fifth album, Joanne, was released in October 2016. Its lead single, "Perfect Illusion", debuted at number one in France, while second single "Million Reasons" reached number four in the US. When Joanne reached number one in the US, Gaga became the first woman to have four number-one albums in the nation during the 2010s. She extended the record in 2018 with the release of the soundtrack to A Star Is Born. The soundtrack and its lead single, "Shallow", also reached number one in the United States, Australia, New Zealand, Switzerland, and the United Kingdom. As of January 2016, she has sold an estimated 27 million albums and 146 million singles worldwide. She has also sold around 7.25 million singles in the United Kingdom, and 11.46 million albums in the US; in the latter country she is the first and only artist to have two songs pass 7 million downloads sold ("Poker Face" and "Just Dance"). According to the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), as of February 2019, Gaga is the 11th top digital singles artist in the United States, with cumulative single certifications of 61 million digital downloads and on-demand streaming. Albums Studio albums Soundtrack albums Compilation albums Video albums EPs Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs See also * List of songs recorded by Lady Gaga Notes References External links * * * * Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Electronic music discographies Discography Category:Pop music discographies